Maidens World
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: The Maidens Of Music Room 3 may have been recruited to join the Host Club as a way to serve the male population of Ouran Academy. But these young ladies are above average and are taking the world by storm. Join them on their adventures with our beloved Host Club. Hosts x Ocs "Movie" for Portraits Of Princesses
1. Intro

_**Maidens World**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Note:**_ Welcome everyone to the first ever Maidens of Music Room 3 movie, this is the maidens very first cinematic debut in a brand new adventure in which will feature them in a whole new fun and comedic adventure. We hope all of you enjoy this movie and as always please review! We will try our best to ensure that it is something super enjoyable with never before seen stories and character revelations, this movie is in between episodes 28 and 29. This will fill in a few gaps in Portraits of Princesses. Without further ado, here is our feature presentation. 3

_**Disclaimer: **_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the copyright and property of Bisco Hatori. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the copyright and property of the Maidens of Music Room 3; do not use the girls without permission from the real maidens.

_ Please when entering the theatre we ask that you silence all cell phones and please respect those around you, Thank you._

_-The Management_

_**Intro**_

_ "Ouran Academy is defined by…one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have too much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about…these handsome guys and beautiful ladies that have time…giving hospitality to these lovely ladies and boys who also have time…and profit off of them. It is an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."_

_ "Wait hold up a second! I don't think this is how every new series should begin, besides this is our story Rene, not yours…let us handle it you go play with the other boys."_

"_But my beloved raver,"_

_ "Go on shoo…ahem please excuse him, we normally keep him on a leash, but as usual he got free. Now where were we? Oh, yes introductions. Hello everyone I'm Sally Moore the raver type of the Maidens of Music Room Three. Yes, that is right the Host club has a female branch of their club, while many of you are probably wondering why there is a hostess club in a high school. Well it is a long complicated story, which might take a few days to explain and give you the short version…we are here to entertain boys but we also help those who need us. In short, we are the best girlfriends you could ever have._

_ However we do not go by the term of hostess because we are not female counterparts to the Hosts…we are pretty much your average everyday group of young women. Anyway come on, I will introduce you to my friends. Do not be shy we do not bite…much. _

_ Where to begin, we should start with what really brings you here, sure many of you heard the stories of our group some good, some bad but in all actuality since all of us joined this crazy club our lives have become a lot more interesting._

_ Join us as we begin the adventure within the world of the maidens…you know what, Welcome to Maidens World._

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note: **_Sorry for such a short chapter but we are currently working on the chapters and we hope all of you will enjoy the movie. This is sort of an introduction told by our Host King and Raver Queen…mostly the queen since she took over. Anyway, please let us know what you think and as always review! We will only update if we hear from the readers!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Maidens World**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Welcome to the first official chapter to the MOMR3 and OHSHC movie. This is going to be a production that will be a musical yet fun adventure as we join our beloved clubs in their adventures and this is the first time the clubs will be able to do more than they did in the average series. We hope all of you will join us for this crazy ride and remember we love getting feedback, so do not hesitate to review. So grab your snacks as we dive into the world of the maidens...oh excuse me I mean Maidens World.

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the copyright and property of Bisco Hatori. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the copyright and property of the Maidens of Music Room 3; do not use the girls without permission from the real maidens.

_Please when entering the theatre we ask that you silence all cell phones and please respect those around you, Thank you._

_-The Management_

_**Chapter One**_

The bright lights, the stage and the sound of music playing from the large speakers situated around the stage in the largest auditorium of Ouran Academy ran hot as the melodious tones and catchy beats wrapped around those in attendance. Standing upon the stage was a group of girls performing their hearts out as they gave their school the show of a lifetime. Each one dressed to kill with a fire in their bellies and great big shoes on their feet. They all seemed to bask in the lights of the stage and enjoyed every second of their first performances. A larger audience filled the auditorium instead of the smaller audience they were used to when they entertained anyone who set foot in the fabled room known solely as Music Room 3, the home to beloved clubs, became almost a rite of passage of those who began their first year at the elite high school.

"Thank you for coming out everyone!" The voice of a tall young girl whose hair was styled in choppy layers with an added wave and wearing a fuschia headband radiated from the speakers. "We'll have to get used to doing more performances in the near future, for now this is goodnight!"

As the curtain closed and the cheers from the crowd were heard the seven young ladies who had been giving the performances of their lives began the task of taking off the headset microphones and turning off the in ear monitors which had a mix of their songs playing to help them keep up with the music over the loud insturmental played by the live band they hired for their concert.

"Oh my god," Sally said giggling as she took off her headband putting it on the table of the dark pink vanity that was in front of the light blue one that belonged to another one of the maidens. "I cannot believe we actually had a concert and we had so many people out there just for us! That's it we hit the big time girls!"

"I can't believe we had three encores and we totally handled it like a boss," Shiro said removing her ribbons. "So what are we going to do with the rest of the night now that our concert's done?"

"We have to study for exams," Romey said, she picked up her brush and began brushing her hair free of the knot it had gotten in. "Remember that we have a huge test in biology tomorrow."

"That's boring," Jenny mumbled taking her hair down. "How about we go for celebratory milkshakes and pedicures?"

"Give me the milkshake but I'll pass the pedicure tonight." Crystal said as she removed her headband and shook her head lightly. "Feels good to be free!" She said giggling.

"We could always go ter Crys's family bakery ter get a huge cake to celebrate with," Kage said, she opened her drawer and pulled out her choker putting it back on.

"That sounds fun Kage-Chan!" Mimi said. "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

"Ladies, you did excellent!"

The Maidens looked up as they turned and saw the hosts standing near the stage door, each one held a bouqet of roses for each of the maidens.

"Excellent?" Sally asked raising an eyebrow. "We rocked the house, you guys honestly must've been listening with someone else's ears."

Tamaki walked over and handed Sally the roses and kissed her on the cheek. "I think you did very well my beloved raver." he said. "These roses pale in comparison to your beauty."

"Tch...Rene you just had to ruin the moment with a cheesy line," Sally said rolling her eyes. "But I thank you for these roses, they're really pretty."

"Crystal here," Honey smiled holding out the roses as he hugged her. "I think your were really pretty on stage and there were so many people who wanted to hear you sing more too."

Crystal giggled, hugging Honey back and smiled as she took the roses. "Thank you, Mistukuni! I had so much fun while singing!"

Honey smiled. "You have to do it again sometime, you have a pretty voice."

"Geez you two get a room!" Hikaru snickered but was hit in the head with the roses that Shiro had taken from him. "What was that for Shiro?"

"Be nice," Shiro said. "Besides Hikaru, didn't you think I sounded good on stage tonight too."

"You did ahem...well." Hikaru said. "So um...I'm going to be over there if you need me."

"Why are you running away?" Shiro called out watching as Hikaru walked towards a nearby door to leave. "Geez..."

"Kaoru-dear thank you," Romey said blushing as she took the yellow roses. "I had fun but...umn...I am not cut out for singing."

"You are," Kaoru said. "You did so awesome, and you looked good in the outfit we designed for you."

"Kaoru-dear..."

"Haruhi, thank ye." Kage said taking the dark purple roses, she gave a small smile. "I'm sorry ye weren't able ter join us."

"I am not cut out for the stage," Haruhi said. "But you were great on stage, and I loved that beautiful song you dedicated to me."

"All of it held my feelings," Kage said as she kissed Haruhi gently. "You are my beautiful tanuki with the heart that saw past my imperfections."

"Treasa." Haruhi said softly and kissed her again.

"Takashi! Did you see me?" Mimi asked giggling as she hugged Mori. "I had so much fun with the others and I got to sing that cute song about kittens and even do the cute dance!"

Mori smiled. "You were beautiful out there Mureiann," Mori said, he sat the dark green roses on the table and pulled Mimi close. "I want to hear you sing again."

"Ok let's go do karaoke tonight then!" Mimi said with a smile.

Of course Jenny and Kyouya hadn't said a word as the two of them were too busy sharing a passonate kiss, the roses forgotten on Jenny's vanity table.

"Actually we're going out tonight," Sally said with a smile. "Sorry boys but it's girls day before we spend tomorrow on exams, so we'll be leaving after we change."

"But Sally..."

"No buts Rene," Sally said simply. "We want to hang out and for once not worry about rehearsing until we lose our voices."

"Agreed, guys. We do need to rest our voices before we loose them and then we're stuck and can't sing." Crystal pipped up after she had kissed Honey and was simply hugging him now.

"Come on puffball," Kage grabbed Jenny by the back of her shirt pulling the melodious type away from Kyouya.

"Hey I wasn't done yet!" Jenny whined out. "None of you understand love."

"Oh we do," Shiro said rolling her eyes. "But making out with a guy even if he's your boyfriend is a bit much, people can get sick from watching."

"Meanies..."

* * *

Sally giggled. "All right girls, we'll go to my fave hang out spot," she pointed ahead of them as they walked down the street. "Cake and sodas are on me...well actually on Crystal since I spent my allowance on my hair."

"Hey wait what!?" Crystal said before sighing. "Okay, fine. Cakes are on me anyway." Crystal said sticking her tongue out at Sally.

"Hey," Mimi said looking behind them a moment. "I could've sworn that I saw Tama-Chan...but maybe I was imagining things."

"They wouldn't follow us," Kage said simply. "They know we can punish them fer tryin' ter interupt our girls day."

"Girls night," Romey corrected. "So, what are we going to do now since we don't have the concert to practice for anymore? Our clients will be coming in tomorrow and want to hear us sing but you don't think we'd do more concerts since it was a hit."

"Nah, we wouldn't." Shiro said. "The boys told us it was a one night only thing, and even if we had to, it'd take months to plan another, and we'd have to do more songs even if they ask us to so. We can't sing the same ones."

"I still want to sing Double Loving Infinity Heart," Jenny mumbled. "It was popular...and besides it's fun to be the center of attention sometimes."

"Well, I don't see why we can't make more songs even if we aren't doing anymore concerts. It was fun and something that we all really enjoyed doing together." Crystal said as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the bakery doors, it having closed early for the concert.

"Ah, hooray cake! cake!" Mimi said rushing into the bakery ahead of the others. "Let's eat all of the sweet ones! Oh! that chocolate one with strawberries look good! no wait the kiwi! oh wait the orange!"

"Mimi, seriously kid," Sally said shaking her head. "We'll only get two since we can't eat the inventory of the bakery because it'd be tough to bake more."

"But..." Mimi's lower lip quivered. "I wanted to try all of them this time...the last time we only tried ten flavors...I bet Crys-Chan wont' mind sharing."

"My Nana doesn't mind if we a little more than two but we can't go too overboard. She didn't get to bake yesterday so tomorrow she's focusing on restocking the cakes." Crystal said heading into the back as she grabbed forks, knives and plates.

"So we can eat a lot of cake!" Mimi said giggling. "Oh and cream puffs too!"

"Mimi seriously how you can eat cake like that has me wondering," Jenny said, she glanced down at her cell phone and giggled at the text she had gotten before typing a reply. "Hey, I have an idea how about tomorrow we have a huge party in the music room for our clients?"

"A party?" Kage asked. "Ye do know that ter have a party we'd need ter plan it ahead of time and get approval from the boys and..."

"Oh come on it'd be fun!" Jenny said.

"Sounds like fun to m..." Sally blinked as her cell phone buzzed, she gave a small frown. "Actually we have to practice again tomorrow...apparently the guys...planned another concert without us knowing."

"They what?" Crystal asked as she walked back in with the plates and everything in her hands, a stack of cups wobbling on top of them.

Romey walked over and took some of the plates and cups. "Apparently we all have another show to do in a month." she said. "We got asked to perform again, but I am surprised they did this without us knowing."

"Thanks, Romey. But geez...what the hell. Really, they're going to wear down our voices and then we'll be stuck one day before a concert." She said before putting her stack down.

"Well it's only dance practice," Sally said looking at her phone. "Apparently they found a dance teacher for us."

"Dance lessons again?" Jenny pouted and leaned against the table. "I really don't think it'd be fun to do that since the last time our dances were complex that we had to figure out how to dance without falling over our feet."

"And those dance outfits we had to wear wasnt' very comfortable," Shiro said. "Then again maybe this time Renge won't be our teacher."

"Well, let's worry about that later as we should get to eating. I know I'm starved after performing!" Crystal said as she headed over to the display. "What does everyone want?"

"Chocolate cake!" Sally said. "That awesome one you baked...that had those little pieces of chocolate baked in!"

"Oh and kiwi too," Mimi said her eyes shining at the thought.

"Strawberry Shortcake," Jenny said simply. "I rather not eat chocolate since my voice might end up being clouded by it."

"Puffball live a little once," Kage said shaking her head. "Crys, are those little cupcakes still in there too?"

"Yes they are, Kage!" Crystal said giggling as she started to cut the cakes before handing them out over the counter. "Romey, Shiro? What about you two?"

"The chocolate one Sally mentioned," Shiro said. "And the ones with the little gummy figures of Soul on them."

"Umn...well I guess lime." Romey said.

"Okay, girls. Here you go!" She said a few minutes later as she finished and brought her plate over as she had the chocolate one with strawberries. "So what do we say to the guys when we see them?"

"We tell them to drop dead, we're not going to do another concert," Sally said in between bites. "I rather not work on another concert after all they're tough on us whenever we do."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah...they force us not to eat any sweets," she said. "And then of course we have to practice day and night."

"And we have ter sleep at that damn Suou Mansion 3 cause Tamaki wants us ter be together," Kage said shaking her head, she bit into one of the cupcakes and smiled.

"Don't be so hard on them," Romey said quietly. "They want us to have fun too...and it wasn't bad since we got to see each other during the whole time."

"And I liked sharing a room with Crys-Chan," Mimi said with a giggle.

"Plus, I did sneak us sweets in too. I mean I still had to come here and help my Nana out." Crystal said as she took a bite of the cake.

"And a few of us managed to learn how to jump a fence," Sally said snickering as she looked at Crystal and Jenny.

"Oh really interesting..." Jenny said blushing.

Crystal blinked and nearly choked on her cake, her face going red. "W-What? I dunno what you mean, Sals."

Sally smirked. "You two are so guilty," she teased. " Anyway tomorrow morning we'll deal with Rene and the others."

Crystal mumbled a bit as before she took a drink. "Fine,"

* * *

"What...the hell?!"

The maidens looked around the music room noticing there were mirrors on the walls and behind them was a large ballet bar. They tilted their heads to the side and began wondering what the point of the room changing was.

"Rene!" Sally shouted grabbing Tamaki by the front of his shirt. "Why the hell is this room like a dance studio?!"

"For your dance lessons," Tamaki said wrestling away from Sally's hold. "Dont' be angry with daddy, I just thought that my little girls would want to rehearse their dancing before their next concert and..."

A dark pink aura appeared around Sally as she resisted her urge to throw Tamaki out of the window. "Rene..."

"Grab her!" Romey ordered as Shiro and Mimi restrained Sally's arm dragging the raver towards the preparation room.

"We wanted to tell you about the concert girls," Honey said hoping that the girls weren't mad at him. "But we weren't sure if you wanted to sing again."

Crystal sighed and looked to Sally before she disappeared. "We just would've appreciated it if you guys had talked to us first. It's a little too soon to be doing another concert." She said softly.

"It's going to be in three months," Kyouya said walking over. "The sales from concert were excellent and we thought it'd be great for our club's profits."

"Ye money grubbin' four eyed arse!" Kage shouted glaring before she was drug off by Romey.

"Kyo-Pon...you could've told us," Jenny mumbled. "But fine, we aren't happy about it but of course we'll do as you want."

Crystal sighed softly. "You guys aren't keeping me from my teaching duties and duties to help my Nana at the bakery. Just making that clear...again."

"Come on," Jenny said grabbing Crystal's arm and pulling her to the preparation room leaving the hosts staring after them. "I hope they know what they're getting us into."

"I highly doubt they do, Jenny." Crystal said as they entered the preparation room. "Are they still wanting to kill them?"

Romey nodded. "They are," she said. "Well Kage-Dear's calm but we had to tie Sally up to a chair because she's furious."

"I am not that angry," Sally said rolling her eyes. "I am fine now I was angry but I find it annoying we have to take dance lessons again, remember the last time? We nearly died."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "I remember. Hopefully it goes better this time...I wonder who the teacher is."

"I heard it was someone tough," Mimi said. "At least that's what I heard Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan say."

"It better not be someone who'd work us to death," Jenny walked over to the spring green curtain and opened it. "Eh!? a new dance outfit?"

"New dance outfit?" Shiro walked over to the blue curtain and opened it as she saw hers hanging on the dress maker dummy. "Seriously...they went too far."

"Oh god..." Crystal said as she looked in at hers and shook her head. "I swear...this is gonna end up going too far."

_**End Chapter**_


End file.
